The present invention relates to a fireproofing arrangement for an elevator landing door.
Elevator doors are generally manufactured from non-combustible materials. Although they cannot catch fire, additional thermally insulating and fire retarding materials are generally used in them, in the first place to obstruct the propagation of fire and emergence of flames and to give more time for people to escape.
In practice, fire resistance of a door means a partitioning capacity. Partitioning is a central concept in fire technical design of buildings. Partitioning is used to restrict a fire that has already broken out so as to contain it within a certain area for a required length of time to allow time for rescue and firefighting efforts and to avoid unnecessary damage.
The door panels of an elevator door are generally provided with a layer of mineral wool on the shaft-side face of the metal plate forming the door surface on the side facing toward the landing, the door panel having a total thickness of e.g. about 20-30 mm. However, the door panel has to be provided with steel section reinforcements to stiffen the door panel. The steel section reinforcement is of a thickness substantially equal to that of the door panel, so it forms an effective heat transfer path through the insulating layer.
The faster door panel could be provided with additional insulation on the steel section reinforcement on the shaft-side surface as there is sufficient space for it, whereas no such space is available on the slower door panel as the faster door panel moves in direct contact with the surface of the insulation on the slower door panel.
To eliminate these problems, the landing-side surface the skin plate of at least the slower door panel is treated with flame-proofing paint, i.e. a substance that, when exposed to heat, expands and forms foamy insulating material. This insulation is intended to prevent the main steel structure of the door from being heated and to stop heat transfer via the heat transfer path formed by the reinforcing steel section.
However, this prior-art structure has obvious drawbacks. As the flame-proofing paint is visible on the surface of the skin plate and is therefore exposed to touch and wear, it is unlikely to remain completely intact and retain a uniform thickness through the years, as is required of high-quality fire insulation. In addition, in a fire situation, flames at the landing will come in direct contact with the paint layer, most fireproofing paints being combustible. Thus, in the event of a fire, they quickly lose their efficiency and functionality as a fireproofing or fire retarding structure.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks. A specific object of the present invention is to disclose a new type of fireproofing, arrangement for an elevator landing door that is reliable and endures for years.
In the fireproofing arrangement for an elevator landing door according to the present invention, the landing door comprises a skin plate facing toward the landing and a steel, section reinforcement laid in the vertical direction of the door and attached to the skin plate.
According to the invention, the shaft-side surface of the reinforcing steel section is provided with a layer of fireproofing paint, i.e. paint that becomes foamy when heated. Thus, the invention is based on the new basic idea that the door is only designed to stop the propagation of heat beyond the door, without regard to the steel structure of the door itself becoming heated. Thus, the fireproofing paint can be applied to the shaft-side surface of the door so that it remains out of sight and is not exposed to touch and wear but is preserved unchanged.
The foaming fireproofing paint can be applied directly to the shaft-side surface of the reinforcing steel section. Another possibility is to attach a separate plate to the shaft-side surface of the reinforcing steel section e.g. by means of screws and then treat the surface of this plate with foaming paint.
The door is preferably provided with thermal insulation placed on the shaft-side surface of the skin plate. In this case, the reinforcing steel section preferably extends through the thickness of the thermal insulation.
The reinforcing steel section may comprise a shaft-side surface which is substantially parallel to the skin plate and to which the fireproofing paint is applied. This surface may be substantially flush with the shaft-side surface of the rest of the thermal insulation of the door.
In an embodiment of the invention, the steel section reinforcement consists of a box in which the reinforcing plate formed by the shaft-side surface is connected to the skin plate of the door e.g. by oblique side plates so that the cross-section of the reinforcement is a trapezoid tapering toward the shaft. In this case, fireproofing paint can also be applied to the side plate surfaces facing obliquely toward the shaft. It is also possible to use fireproofing paint on the other surfaces of the steel section reinforcement as well, i.e. on the surfaces facing e.g. squarely or obliquely toward the skin plate.
In an embodiment of the invention, fireproofing paint is applied to the entire shaft-side surface of the skin plate, whereupon thermal insulation can be mounted on it or it may be left without insulation.
As compared with prior art, the fireproofing arrangement of the present invention has significant advantages. The fireproofing can be so placed on the landing door that it remains out of sight and is therefore not susceptible to wear. Thus, the fireproofing is preserved intact and in good working order for a long time. Furthermore, in fire situations, the fireproofing paint will not come into direct contact with flames but only into thermal contact via steel structures, so it will be preserved unburned and function as insulation for a considerably longer period than the fireproofing paints used in current solutions.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.